Run Away
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Sirius is running away. What really happened that night? What does Regulus have to do with it? Sonfic with Pink's Run Away. Please R&R! I really love it!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. If I did then I would be rich! Rich I tell you! But sadly I am a poor author with a computer and an imagination! Yep JKR owns the charceters and Pink owns the Lyrics to the song, I just put them together! Brilliant huh? Anyway to the story: **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Runaway**

Sirius woke to the his father yelling at his mother once more. He was yelling because Sirius was back again for the summer. He covered his head with his pillow. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated it there. Why should he have to keep living there when they didn't even want him? He was the disappointment of the family. What would they care if he just ran away? They have another son, a perfect one, Regulus. _But where will I go?_ Sirius thinks to himself. _I don't care where I go as long as I'm out of here._ He pulled the blankets off his body and his bare feet hit the floor. He made his way across the room to his school trunk that was on the floor. He knelt down, pushing the clothes that were piling out of it back in hastily. He stood back up and began picking up all the important things that he wanted and threw them on top of the clothes that he just put in his trunk. Sirius got to his dresser, and pulled out the remaining clothes. He put on a white button down shirt, that he didn't even bother buttoning up and some black trousers over his red and gold boxers. Then put the others on top of mess in his trunk. Sirius shut the top and locked it. He slipped on his shoes, not even caring that he had no socks on. He grabbed his broom from underneath his bed, then came to the window. His desk was sitting there beside it, on the desk was a piece of parchment. It was staring at him, mocking him. So he grabbed the quill and dipped it into the almost empty bottle of ink. On the parchment he wrote one word: _Bye_. Sirius took one more look at his room. Everything was just junk, reminding him of this terrible childhood. Then he saw the picture of his friends. He smiled sadly, that he had to leave them behind, but he had to. Sirius threw open the window, and climbed out. The dewy grass made his shoes wet, and he was instantly colder. He buttoned his shirt up. He turned back to the window and pulled his broom and trunk out of the room.

_**I've got my things packed**_

_**My favorite pillow**_

_**Got my sleeping bag**_

_**Climb out the window**_

_**All the pictures and pain**_

_**I left behind**_

_**All the freedom and fame**_

_**I've gotta find**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**How far it'll take me**_

_**To run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**This life makes no sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

Regulus was wakened by his father. Usually Regulus just tried to go back to sleep, but the noise coming outside, poked at his curiosity. So he got up and looked out the window. Though it was dark, he could see from the bright moon. There was a man outside the window beside his own, he was buttoning up his shirt. His heart began to beat faster. Then seeing the man pulling out a trunk and broom he realized that it was his brother. _Stupid Sirius is running away. He'll be back, when he realizes that he needs us._ Regulus thought. Then seeing Sirius leave made him think about Sirius when they were younger. He had always looked up to him, until he came back that Christmas break in his first year at Hogwarts. When he had betrayed their family. Yes once he had loved Sirius, but now he was just another unimportant person in his life.

_I** was just trying to be myself**_

_**Have it your way I'll meet you in hell**_

_**It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away**_

_**It's hypocritical of you**_

_**Do as you say not as you do**_

_**I'll never be your perfect boy**_

_**I've got to run away**_

_**I'm too young to be**_

_**Taken seriously**_

_**But I'm too old to believe**_

_**All this hypocrisy**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**How long it'll take them to see my bed is made**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**If I was a mistake**_

Sirius looked into the next window seeing his brother's face staring at him. Regulus did and said nothing. He just stared at him. Sirius gave him a hard stern look then waved at him. Regulus raised a hand, not really waving, but saying goodbye. Sirius gulped down the lump in his throat, and then turned and walked out into the still street. He looked both ways then headed off to the left. He had no idea where he was going, but it seemed to be the right direction. It was the direction his heart was telling him to go. He didn't look back at the retched house. He never wanted to look back. Good riddance to the whole lot of them.

**I_ might have nowhere left to go_**

_**But I know that I cannot go home**_

_**These words are strapped inside my head**_

_**Tell me to run before I'm dead**_

_**Chase the rainbows in my mind**_

_**And I will try to stay alive**_

_**Maybe the world will know one day**_

_**Why won't you help me run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**This life makes no sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**I could sing for change**_

_**On a Paris street**_

_**Be a great wizard**_

_**In New Orleans**_

_**I could start again**_

_**To the family**_

_**I could change my name**_

_**Come and go as I please**_

Regulus sat on his bed in the dark, staring at the pictures of cut out newspaper clippings on his wall. Thinking about what his brother had just done. He took in a deep breath, making his decision. He crept slowly down the creaky steps, to the kitchen where he knew that his mother and father would be. The yelling was getting louder as he approached the door. He pushed the door open. His father rounded on him. "What are you doing up boy?" Regulus looked at the floor rather than into his fathers cold eyes.

"Sirius is gone."

_**In the dead of night**_

_**You'll wonder where I've gone**_

_**Wasn't it you**_

_**Wasn't it you**_

_**Wasn't it you that made me run away**_

_**I was just trying to be myself**_

_**Have it your way I'll meet you in hell**_

_**All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away**_

_**It's hypocritical of you**_

_**Do as you say not as you do**_

_**Never be your perfect boy**_

_**I've got to run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**This life makes no sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

_**Run away**_

_**It don't make any sense to me**_

Sirius had been wondering God's creation for a total of three hours now and he just realized where he was headed. He approached a large white house with a beautiful garden in the front. He smiled, some how he knew his heart would bring him here. He walked around to the back of the house. He climbed the rain gutter, after he threw is broom and suitcase on the balcony. He tapped on the Victorian glass doors, that happened to be locked. A boy that was the same age as himself came to the door. His hair was messed up more than it usually was, and his glasses were just thrown on. He was in blue boxers. He yawned, then opened the doors. His eyes widened when he saw who it was at the door. "Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled, and embraced the boy, "Prongs,"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey it's me! I hope you all liked it. I heard this song and it just made me think Sirius, so I wrote this story for it! I hope you liked it and PLEASE review! I want to know if you like it or not! Thanks!

**LUPIN Out!**

**Cho Raven Black:D**


End file.
